


Bard or Rogue

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Confession:Bruce will not confess. Nothing will make him confess to these monsters.





	Bard or Rogue

Tonight was just not Bruce’s night. He was outside getting some fresh air that his teammates said was needed for him. He was trying to be healthy, mentally healthy and all of a sudden he was knocked out and found here. Wherever here was with his captures. They were asking for something unreasonable and he really was not in the mood for this shit tonight. Why does being healthy always have a cost?

“No, I already told you no.” He states rolling his eyes. The man grabs the hanging light from the ceiling and shines it in his face. It’s annoying but not terrible.

“You’re lying Bruce we can tell.” He repeats the same phrase he used earlier. Why is this is his life right now?

“Come on are you guys really turning on me? What did I do?”

“You know what you did now confess and we might just give you some privileges while here.” One of the men laughs hidden in the darkness. He can’t really see anyone with the light in his face anyway but he recognizes that voice. Really he’s behind this disaster?

“Privileges? How you already have me tied up behind a chain and that light is getting annoying stuck in my face,” he growls out eyes flashing green.  
The men remove the light from his face for now but of course, the one voice he recognizes decides to push through the others and blaring it right in his face.

“Good then maybe you’ll start talking. You better confess your crimes soon. There’s not much time left for your friend. Thor is getting anxious and unlike you, he does have a limit on how much he can be tortured. Now confess!”

Thor, they got Thor involved? Are they insane?! The poor good of thunder. He can only imagine the torture they are putting him through but he has to stay strong.

“Never fuck you!” He spits on the ground.

“Bring it in. This asshole isn’t budging.” The man sighs. “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this Bruce.”  
The light is brought from his face for a moment and a door opens shining in bright line. In that bright light is a woman carrying a rectangle shaped box. She smirks and drops it on the table in front of him. Bruce looks down at the box and glares at it.

“Get that out of here.” He wiggles in his seat trying to get free. The man only opens the box revealing a silver piece shaped like a man. Bruce knows that piece. He knows that silver colored piece of plastic anywhere. How dare they.

“Let’s see what should we do to this,” teases the man pulling out the silver shaped man piece of plastic. 

“Don’t you dare,” Bruce states darkly his voice going down an octave.

“You have no room to talk. Now confess or into the boiling water it goes.” Says the man laughing.

“Fuck you. How can you be so cruel alright I’ll confess. I like Dungeon and Dragons but fuck Tony I’m not going to be a paladin on your team. I’m a rogue or fucking bard now untie me right now.”

He can not believe how crazy Tony and Avengers can be on DnD night. Really tying him up because he refused to play a Paladin. They know he’s been working on his rogue and/or bard stat page for the last two days. And suddenly because Tony wants a Paladin on his team he needs to rewrite his character. Hell no!

“Aw Bruce come on,” whines Tony giving him the puppy eyes.

“I said no. And really Tony tying me up with rope and this old good cop bad cop routine?” He watches as the lights turn on in the room to reveal the other Avengers. He gasps. “Thor you’re in on this?! They said you were being tortured?”

“I was by Tony. He whines too much for this game so I went along with it hoping he would quiet down but it’s like trying to tame a cat,” he chuckles as Tony bristles at the comment.

“I thought it set the mood…for DnD fun get the juices flowing,” Tony pouts.

“Ugh, you have to be the weirdest friend I have.” He sighs, “do you really think tying me up like this would hold me? Or the fact I’ve been in this position before with not so good people might not be a good idea,” he growls eyes green.

“Friend oh friend you called me friend.” He smiles giving Bruce a hug before untying him from the chair. “Did you hear that guys Brucie bear is my friend.”

“Stop being so embarrassing,” Bruce says annoyed. Being friends with Tony was interesting, to say the least, and confusing since he had almost no boundaries, but it was fun. However, now that he was free it was time to get revenge on the Avengers.


End file.
